Perfect
by faisyah865
Summary: A one-shot based on the song Fucking Perfect by P!nk. This is the 'not-clean' version, just to warn those innocent kids who are reading this. Set during HTTYD and HTTYD 2. Hope you click on this story! :3 Rated T for the cursing in the song.


**Hellooooooo human beings! Another one-shot based on the song 'Fucking Perfect' by P!nk. I had this idea for a while, the reason I got it written out was because of Autumn12, my friend on AO3! If there are any mistakes, please let me know and I will fix it pronto! By the way, should I post a clean version for all those innocent laddies? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Dreamworks and their respecrive owners. Fucking Perfect is owned by P!nk, so I don't that either. I just own the idea. X3**

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! **

* * *

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
__Dug my way out, blood and fire_

Jack wrapped his arms around Hiccup and pulled him flush against his own cold body as the freckled man cried into his chest. His fingers clutched the frosted blue hoodie for dear life, as though he was afraid the winter spirit would disappear if he let go. It was a tough recovery from his father's death, but soon, the dragon tamer was back to his old self. But every now and then, the young chief would wake up in the middle of the night screaming with tears streaming down his face, forest green eyes widened in terror and anguish, and Jack would always comfort him and hold him until he fell asleep, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and chasing away all the bad dreams and fear that lingered in the darkness.

_Bad decisions, that's alright  
__Welcome to my silly life_

At most times when they were on the ground just relaxing in the cove, Hiccup would see dragons flying in the vast blue sky, doing stunts or racing against others or just plain gliding, and he always noticed the way Toothless perked up and stared at his kin with wide eyes. And at those times Hiccup would always feel the guilt gnawing at his heart, and his green eyes would glance to his draconic friend's tail, the empty space where the other tail-fin should be constantly reminding him that it was his fault Toothless couldn't fly on his own like the other dragons. This didn't go unnoticed by the Night Fury and a winter spirit who had his arms around the freckled youth who sat in between his open legs with his back leaning against the blue hoodie. Jack and Toothless would look at each other with a knowing look in their eyes before Toothless would snort and rest his head on his brother's lap, toxic green eyes wide with his pupils expanding to full-moons as he purred, talking in his tongue that humans weren't able to understand. But spirits were able to understand any language that exists, including dragon tongue. So Jack became a translator for the black dragon, his own words thrown in where he found suitable. They offered the green eyed teen words of comfort that did little to ease the guilt in his heart, words that told him the Night Fury didn't regret every moment from when he was shot down until now. Toothless wouldn't have all that happened before go any other way, and Jack always said everything happened for a reason, and that there were no such things as coincidences.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
__Mister 'No way, it's all good'_

The first time Jack went to Berk, what he saw made his blood boil. Three children- one with dark brown hair and the other two who were identical with blonde hair- around seven years were throwing stones at a smaller boy, who is backed up against a house and crouching with his arms covering his head in a shielding stance. The winter spirit threw his own projectiles that were harder than they normally were directly at the heads of the three kids. They all ran away, but not before throwing insults and mean names over their shoulders, something like, "Useless!" and "Fishbone!". The smaller kid seemed to deflate and Jack swore he saw tears.

_It didn't slow me down.  
__Mistaken, always second guessing  
__Underestimated, look I'm still around_

Never before had the urge and _need_ to be seen flowed through his icy veins, and right now, he felt utterly useless. Suddenly, the kid snapped his head up and wiped his tear-streaked cheeks that were painted with freckles, face set with determination. The young boy stood up and walked away from the scene, a slight limp in his step but otherwise walked firmly, showing the world he was not so easily knocked down.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

The first time Jack saw Hiccup, he swore on his very existence, he has never seen someone more adorable. Those freckles that splashed his cheeks were like the thousand stars in the black night sky. Those deep, forest green-eyes were so magnificent, the mightiest forests would be put to shame. He was a little bundle of sass, always armed with a snarky quip to rub in Jack's face. He was an inventor, always coming with new ideas that impressed Jack beyond words at the sheer complexity of the contraptions. He always kept an open-mind, the main reason why he could see and touch Jack in the first place. His hands were able to sketch the most beautiful drawings Jack has ever seen. Seriously, put a charcoal pencil in the boy's hand and he'll draw the whole island of Berk in detail. It frustrated the winer spirit to no end Hiccup couldn't see all those amazing things about himself.

_You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
__About yourself. You were wrong._

It was a month since Hiccup and Jack met, and the winter spirit wanted to slap the freckled teen silly. Apparently, Hiccup had asked Jack why he was still seeing the scrawny youth, and that Jack should've gotten bored or sick of him already. The blue-eyed male was shocked that his friend would ask such an absurd question. And the answer nearly made him bring down the worst blizzard he could create upon the village resting on the lone island of Berk that would make all their previous harsh winters look like a snowflake for their unbelievable treatment towards one of their own. And he fulfilled that vision the very next day (protecting a certain freckled youth from the catastrophe), and Hiccup questioned him for his motives, not expecting the reply that came barreling from the eternal youth's pale lips. The green-eyed teen was touched, but didn't fully believe Jack's words. And the winter spirit made it his personal duty to tell his adorable friend (more like crush) that he's perfect in every way to Jack.

_Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
__Make them like you instead._

Hiccup never knew why there were always dark voices whispering in his head, but he always found himself agreeing with them. Every time he was insulted or called names, those voices would nag his mind and make him agree with them. Every time his father looked at him with sheer disappointment, those voices would yell deep into his soul to the point it hurt. But he never fought against them. Because in his thoughts, they were right. But for some reason, those voices never bothered him whenever he was with Jack. Every time Jack praised him for his drawings and inventions, those voices would subside a little at the end of the day. Every time Jack held his hands and kissed his lips, those voices would be absent the next few days. He was confused when he didn't hear them anymore, but he wasn't complaining.

_So complicated,  
__Look how we all make it.  
__Filled with so much hatred  
__Such a tired game_

"Leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like the three of us are taking a little vacation. Forever." The moment he was chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare, he had escaped from the hordes of Vikings and ran straight back to his house. Grabbing a basket, he threw all necessary items into it, like his sketchbooks, all drawings of Toothless and Jack, extra clothes, a few tools he might need if Toothless's tail goes cuckoo, and food that would last him a few days. He threw his flying vest over his shoulders and heaved the basket onto his shoulder, sneaking away from the village and into the forest that kept his best friend hidden. Jack had asked him why he was doing this, and his response was, "I'm tired. I hate this place." He hated everyone on this island and just couldn't stand it anymore. All his plans to convince his people that dragons are not evil were thrown out of the window of his mind as soon as he realised those plans were futile. His father didn't care about him until he showed some progress in the arena, when he finally got the son he always wanted. Well, he thought. The other teens hated his guts because he was different and the rest of the village don't even give him a second glance. He needed to escape.

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
__Chased down all my demons  
__I've seen you do the same  
__(Oh oh)_

Jack stuck by Hiccup when he declared he was leaving Berk, his home, his family, behind. The winter spirit knew everyone had a breaking point, and Hiccup had passed his a long time ago. He stuck by his freckled lover when he said the Queen needed to be destroyed. He cried and sobbed when he knew Hiccup would be alright after that fall into the flames, and he helped him in every way possible. Hiccup comforted him whenever Jack would yell at the moon at night, and he would hold him when he was terribly confused about the purpose of his existence. They both needed each other, and they've chased down all their demons with the help of the other, and their bond has been closer than ever before.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Jack never denied that he was crushing hard on a certain freckled teenager that just so happened to be his best friend and first believer. His auburn hair seemed to turn into autumn colours when the light hit it _just_ right. Jack could make out a few constellations among those freckles painting Hiccup's cheeks. That crooked smile with the gap between his two front teeth sent his heart fluttering and millions of butterflies attacked his stomach, leaving him flustered and blushing a purple hue. Just looking at those soft looking lips almost made Jack grasp the back of his neck and smash their lips together, kissing him senseless like there's no tomorrow. His kind and forgiving personality had Jack smiling like a love-struck idiot and his sarcasm always had him rolling on the ground laughing. Hiccup was perfect in Jack's eyes, he was perfect in his own way.

_The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear_

Hiccup knew that the Vikings were scared, and that Jack was scared too. But he couldn't just leave the dragons to be controlled by the Queen. No. The dragons should be free, and if he was the only one to at least try to set them free, then so be it. Jack swore on the Man in the Moon he never felt so much fear as he did when he saw massive fires engulf his lover.

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

Hiccup wasn't ordinary, he was different. He liked to sketch and build contraptions, while the rest liked to swing their weapons around yelling like the maniacs they are. Jack always loved that about him. He was different, unique, like a snowflake.

_So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
__And it's a waste of my time._

It was getting hard to lie to the village. Every time he stepped outside, there would be a crowd of around twenty burly people waiting for him at the front door. Astrid was getting suspicious, and he found it harder to lie about where he was every afternoon after training. It was hard to keep his best friend a secret. He was glad he told Jack, though.

_Done looking __for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
__They don't like my dreams, they don't get my hair_

It was overwhelming. Too much. He couldn't stand the disappointment in his father's eyes whenever his son walked into his view. The insults and taunts from his teens made his day barely bearable. The whole village looking down on him, laughing along when he gets picked on. Berk doesn't feel like his home anymore. It feels more like Hell. Everyone judges him at first glance, not even bothering to get to know him. All they saw was a scrawny mistake who sketches prissy drawings and can't even lift a weapon. Everyone is a critic, always judging him and everything he does of every single day of his life. He never thought that he would gain a best friend who was the Vikings arch-enemy and a lonely winter spirit whom he loved with all his heart.

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
__Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?_

Hiccup learned a long time ago to never trust anyone. Trusting means opening up, and that always leads to hurt. It's better if people didn't know anything about him, so that they won't have anything to use against him. So why in the name of Valhalla was opening up to Jack?! He always chooses his words carefully, making sure nothing leaked out, always make his sentences a word or two short. But when he talks to Jack, it seems that he just can't control his mouth. Every time he told the winter spirit something about himself, he would always clam up and fear would attack his heart, but to his utter surprise, the other teen didn't make fun of him, or bully him, or even look at him in a disgusted or disappointed way. No, it's always with an opening gaze in his eyes, as if telling the freckled boy that it was alright to open up to him. Soon, he became less fearful about opening up towards Jack, and little by little, he found himself letting the frost-boy in his vulnerable heart. Hiccup was indeed very guarded, and it was incredibly hard to earn his trust, but Jack managed to squeeze past his defences and claim a special place and made it his home in the auburn's heart.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're less than fucking perfect  
__Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

Ever since Jack told the auburn about his ever-growing feelings (and thank the Moon his feelings were returned), he always told the younger teen about how perfect he was. Whenever Jack kissed his soft lips, he would whisper, "Gosh, you're _perfect_." Hiccup would never believe him though, he would always roll his eyes and say something sarcastic, but Jack could see that flicker of hope in his forest green-eyes. Jack just couldn't understand why the youth didn't see how perfect he was. He kept on telling Hiccup that he was perfect, until the younger teen finally snapped and asked how in the name of Valhalla can the winter spirit see him as perfect.

_(You're perfect, you're perfect)_

Jack knew those protective walls guarding Hiccup's heart were starting to crumble, and he was determined to let him know what he truly felt for the boy.

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
__Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me._

Jack told Hiccup why he was perfect, from the way his eyes glowed a magnificent green with flecks of amber and gold, the way his cheeks blushed an adorable shade of red that had Jack almost want to squish his face into a ferocious hug that the eternal youth had no intentions of letting go, the way the younger teen rambled on whenever he was nervous or excited with his hands flying to help aid his explanation that nearly smacked Jack in the face on several occasions, the way the smile that he rarely saw that showed his emotions in a single expression could've turned Jack's entire being into putty in a blink of an eye, and everything that made Hiccup who he is. Tears gathered in those beautiful green eyes he so dearly loved as he poured his heart out to the auburn, eyes wide with hope and slight doubt somewhere in them. He grasped the teen's face with his cold hands and stroked freckled cheeks in a loving manner as he uttered three words that summed up everything he was feeling for him every time ice-blue eyes so much as glanced at the lanky teen. Those three words that made Hiccup believe just how perfect he was to Jack.

_"I love you." _


End file.
